


I'm Flirting With You

by Lizlow



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji loves her, but it's so much more interesting to behave like this - his girl really is the cutest one to flirt with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Flirting With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an ask on tumblr.

“Listen to me, Kouhai-chan! We’re going all in!” Reiji stated, with more enthusiasm than his whole team combined – though that wasn’t much to say when the group still felt forced, a group of individuals who lacked the drive to cooperate. They were trying, and that did count for Reiji but they really _could_ do better; they were getting there, but there was room to keep, keep, _keep_ growing. Maybe even be more cooperative and focused like Haruka was!

“Right! Of course, Kotobuki-senpai!”

“I can’t hear you!”

“Let’s do our best, Kotobuki-senpai!”

With a grin, Reiji reached out to pat her head. Though he might’ve been on the receiving end of judgment from his teammates, Haruka would usually say what she believed were his best traits, and was she just _adorable_ for that and many, _many_ other reasons.

He couldn’t help himself, he couldn’t resist her innocent charm and his efforts were thwarted. He grasped her hand in his own and yanked her forward, wrapping his arms around her when she was close enough. Her scent, the softness of her skin, he had to fight every urge just to hold her there for all eternity. The little busy bee that she was could have a lot of fun, in regards to himself, Reiji figured.  

“Eh?” She let out a gasp. And that only made him want to continue. He moved his hands to her waist and lifted her above his head, beaming up at her as her long, white, flowing skirt floated slightly, before falling back and rest softly behind her knees, hanging. Reiji could exam everything about her when she, the normally tiny girl, was above him.

Haruka’s eyes widened in surprise; her cheeks dusted red, but her expression quickly shifted to delight – and embarrassment.

“Kotobuki-senpai..!”

“What is it? Want me to bring you closer?”

“Huh?”

“Ahahaha, let’s do our best, Kouhai-chan!” Reiji set Haruka down, watching her closely as she fixed her orange hair. He stared directly into her amber eyes, winking soon after. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the building. “We’ll go somewhere we won’t be interrupted.”

“Ah, okay!” Haruka’s voice, ringing with agreement, spoke up as Reiji pulled her along and out of the building. It was onwards to his car, where he opened the door for her with a wide grin before practically bouncing over to the driver’s side. Haruka observed his mannerisms in awe as his enthusiasm seemed to affect the whole mood of the area around him. That was the specialty of a professional idol, though, wasn’t it?

The beach, a sunset lowering with warm, inviting colors greeted their drive, gifting them with a calming ambiance. Haruka had long concluded Reiji to be difficult to figure out, but she wanted to support him the best she could. She never wanted him to give up, though he said he wouldn’t.

Reiji blinked, feeling Haruka’s gaze on him, studying him. He gave her a soft smile paired with a sweet glance over to her. “Almost there! It’ll be completely and utterly all-right-y!” He patted her shoulder, before turning his brown eyes back onto the road, back to the scenic path before them.

When it came time, he parked the car and turned the key. There was really no hesitation as he open his door and hurried over to the other side to help Haruka out. He extended her hand to her and led her with a firm grip. Once the composer was out of the car, Reiji hurried to the back, popping it open with a bang and a yank.

“Eh? Kotobuki-senpai, that’s…” Haruka stared at the small instrument that sat in the back of the car, the small keyboard from Reiji’s room that one day not too far in the past.

“It is!” Reiji knew exactly what she was thinking. He chuckled, winking as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I figured we could make work more fun this way!” The small musical _toy_ was tiny enough where they’d have to be much closer to each other.

“Then, this will be even more fun!” Haruka said. Her positivity willingness to take something like this and give it a try, that was what Reiji just _adored_ about her.

“That face you’re making… Kouhai-chan, you’re just the cutest!”

Her face reddened as she quickly grabbed the little keyboard. “Stop that! W-We…We need to focus!” There was no time for things like this.

“That’s it, that’s how to work your best, _my girl!_ ”

Really! Reiji was having a lot of fun with it. “Why are you..?”

“I’m flirting with you, of course!” He laughed, but his tone was oddly serious. Haruka’s amber eyes widened while Reiji waited to see her full response. “…Just kidding!”

Haruka gasped, realizing that Reiji was just playing around, _again_. Her embarrassed frown quickly morphed from slight disappoint to pure amusement. It _was_ how Reiji was, after all. “Really?”

“Uh-huh, really, really, seriously!” He grabbed everything else he needed from the car, before shutting it and locking it up. “Let’s get to work!” He practically shouted, before marching off in pride and the display of pure entertainment.

“Yes! Coming!” Haruka said, adding her papers and writing utensils to her pile and quickly followed after Reiji. Well, at least a relaxing session of work on the beach was a sight that neither of them could get sick of.


End file.
